


Oh He Gots It Bad

by Cyberthecipher



Category: South Park
Genre: Charlie is a self insert character with autism, Charlie is trans non-binary (using he/ him pronouns) FTM., M/M, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol/, all the boys are 21/22, breakdowns/, hint of a clothing kink, hint of a scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: Charlie agrees to go clubbing with the rest of the boys, but when he has a meltdown (not being used to new surroundings. loud sounds, and people) he runs back to the dorm.Where things take an unforeseen turn.
Relationships: ?? - Relationship, Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Oh He Gots It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> All of my self insert characters and fics are based on me. They are all named Charlie, all autistic, they are either male in some way or they have female private parts (as I am non binary). 
> 
> I wrote the meltdown scene based on how I have had previous meltdowns and panic attacks in the pass.

Socializing was never one of Charlie’s strong suits. He had basically isolated himself until the fourth grade and only made the friends he had known because he was forced to. Had Butters not unabashedly thrown himself onto Charlie and forced him to meet Cartman, Charlie would probably have spent his elementanty, middle, and highschool years sitting in the back with his body turned and head down. 

Granted he did spend most of his time with his head down and his mouth closed but he had friends who would stick by him while he did it. Most of these friends had gone to the same community college as him (save for a couple mutual friends that the other boys had). And most of those friends were sitting in the boys dorm common room deciding the course of action for tonight. 

It wasn’t unusual for the boys and a couple girls (Wendy mostly) to take a bus downtown and get roaring drunk on a friday night. But unlike most friday’s Charlie was thinking about joining them. 

He had never been to a club and mostly they didn’t look like they would please him. Dark with throbbing lights, tight spaces being pressed up against sweaty people, loud music. Not to mention Charlie wasn’t much of a drinker. He prefered a glass of the strongest bourbon his budget could afford and sipping on it occasionally throughout the night. That was how he spent most of his Friday nights after a long day of school. 

The thought of joining them to the club still bounced around in his mind even as Cartman spoke. He sat laying on a chair with his legs hoisted over the armrest, voicing his thoughts quite loudly.” I’m just saying if we go to 43 out west downtown we might bump into some old buddies, get some free drinks.” 

Kyle piped up from his book across the room,” Your need to stay cheap on drinks doesn’t outway the fact that 43 is 30 minutes away. The fucking bus fare would be more than the drinks by the time we got there.” 

Stan was next to call out among the group, laying down on the floor beside Kyle.” Kyle is right we may as well go somewhere close even if we might not get free drinks. I suggest Cherry on Main. it’s like a ten minute walk.” 

Cartman snorted.” Cherry is out of the question. My man Clyde got himself banned there for almost killing someone who touched his ass.” Clyde held his hand in his face and groaned. 

“Dude don’t bring that up it’s embarrassing.” Craig who was standing next to Clyde flicked him in the head and chuckled a little. 

The boys continued to bicker. With some piping up with new clubs only to be shot down by reasonable answers. ‘We can't go there because drinks are expensive’  
‘We can’t go there because Craig is banned for life’ ‘we cant go there because it’s in the literal fucking ghetto’. 

Of course Charlie knew that they would just pick a place and go whether everyone agreed or not. It was all part of their democratic college system, but if Charlie was going to go out tonight with his group of mismatched motherfuckers he was going to go to a place that he wanted to go to. 

He had connections and sometimes his connections owed him favours. Like the man he helped out a couple years ago in his junior year of highschool. Shady business that requires a delicate touch. Charlie got it done, no effort and asked for nothing in return. The man had told him of a little nightclub where he and his partner ran on the side. Really it was a front for his larger schemes but Charlie was not picky. 

Neither would the rest of the boys.” The Stone Brick on Fifth and Weston it’s about a 15 minute bus drive. If we hit it now I’m sure we’ll be there by 9:30. Prompty enough time for you all to get black out fucking drunk.” When Charlie spoke people listened, since he rarely spoke as is. It meant he had something important to say. 

The boys in the room hushed enough to listen to Charlie taking in this new information. Cartman, the ever charming friend, rebutted Charlie.” And since when did you become an expert on Nightclubs? Besides The Stone Brick is shit compared to the one across the street. Better drinks, better babes.” 

Charlie frowned and chose his next words carefully.” I became an expert in high school when the owner of The Stone Brick asked for a favour. You know the type of favours where you get something big in return. He owes me, and I’m sure he won’t mind if a couple of my friends tag along to collect the favour.” Charlie stood up. A final that's that and no more time for arguing. 

The boys murmured their agreement and started to stand, not before Clyde butted in.” Aw shit Charlie are you coming with us?” 

Charlie gave him the same look that he gave everyone when he talked. A dead inside monotone sort of look, using on his eyes and a quirk of his lips to express certain emotions.” I would quite like to join you. Plus you’ll need me if you want to get into The Stone Brick with unlimited access.” 

Some of the boys cheered and Craig hollered.” Hell yea! Charlie is getting lit.” 

Admittedly the attention was unwelcomed. Perhaps it was a sign for what was to come. The unease that Charlie felt while the boys cheered him on for joining him made him feel mostly uncomfortable. Perhaps he was a bad friend for not joining them sooner, or more often. 

All thoughts were thrown out the window, however, when a hand touched his shoulder. One Kenny McCormick.” Hey dude, I’m glad you’re joining us.” 

Charlie starred a little in amazement, only to push it aside and put on a bit of a smile.” Of course. I’m feeling brave tonight.” 

Out of all the boys Kenny could understand Charlie. When he had a fit, when his shoes were too tight, when his pants didn’t look quite right, when he got an A on a test would it have been an A+. When Charlie needed his space because the lights were too bright, or people were too loud, or someone was touching him and he didn’t enjoy it. Kenny could understand that better than any of the other boys. 

Charlie didn’t have to repress to Kenny. Of course everyone understood that Charlie was a bit different and wasn’t as neurotypical as he looked. Craig could pat him on the back and usher him away in their BIO class. When at lunch (Charlie had a system and knew where he sat and where he would like to sit, any other seat just wouldn’t do. So he sits next to Cartman on his right and Kenny on his left) even Cartman knew to keep people away. To glare at those getting a little to close for comfort. 

Still Charlie was supposed to be normal. He had repressed his state of mind for so long and could more or less control his sensitivities. He did it for his friends, he did it for the sake of looking like a human being. But Kenny just knew. And Charlie didn't have to be human for Kenny he could just be Charlie. 

Kenny leaned down a little more towards Charlie away from the other boys.” Just tell me if it’s too much.” More than anything Kenny cared and Charlie didn’t know what to make of that. 

“I’m sure it will be fine Kenneth.” Charlie pulled away from Kenny to make sure that he had everything. When going out Charlie needed to have all his things in all the right places. Entering his dorm he knew where everything he needed was and where it needed to stay. His wallet and his phone went into his left pocket. Headphones around his neck to make it seem like he was paying attention. Knife and chapstick in his right pocket. He would not have it any other way. 

Making sure his shoes were tied to his liking and his   
dorm was clean enough that he could safely leave   
it for the night he headed back into the common room. Suddenly feeling a little less brave. 

He was confident he would pull through. 

\----  
The confidence was short lived and almost immediately vanished as soon as they entered The Stone Brick. 

It was ok for the moment. It wasn't loud enough and it wasn't painful enough to make Charlie scream. More than anything he wanted to sit down but he had to push through for his friends. He was the reason they were even here in the first place. 

As soon as Charlie was close enough to the bar the bartender gave a surprised look.” My Amigo!” 

Charlie nodded and gave a solemn look. He needed to keep it together. Besides, the music wasn’t that loud from the bar.” It’s been years hasn't it. I’m looking to cash in that favour for my friends here.” 

The bartender nodded before Charlie could continue.” Free drink! Free drinks all around for all of them. All night. It’s the least i could do for you.” 

“Honestly you act like I saved your life.” Charlie snorted and leaned forward on the bar. 

“I think you did my friend. Now please please, what can I get all of you.” Charlie exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and began to look around for a booth. One in the corner and one very very far away. He was so caught up in the safety of a dark booth with music that wasn't as heart throbbing he had forgotten about his drink. Forgotten about his friends. He just needed a moment. His moment. 

When he found one a good distance from the bar and the DJ booth he almost bolted. Pass the small crowd, pass the lights, pass his friends. It was such a relief to feel the old fake leather on his bottom. To lean against the cold dirty table and let out a breath. 

It was going to be ok. He could be ok. 

“We can go back.” Charlie stood up straight shocked from his thoughts only to see Kenny before him. Holding out a class of some dark liquid. Charlie took it wearily and held it to his lips before placing it on the table. 

“Bourbon. Two ice cubes. Shot of rum.” God Kenny knew him so well it should be a crime.

Before Charlie could stop him Kenny sat opposite to him in the booth and held his own drink. Some cheap beer, nothing fancy.” We can go back.” He repeated looking up at Charlie. 

He understood. And for that Charlie did not want to disappoint. Oh he had it bad didn’t he.” I will be ok. New environment with bright lights, loud sounds, and multiple people. I came here to help you guys enjoy yourself. Maybe have a bit of fun myself. I’ll be ok.” Charlie gave Kenny a sheepish smile and tried to usher him away. Try to get Kenny to enjoy himself before Charlie’s inevitable decline and meltdown. 

But Charlie could contain himself. At least long enough for Kenny to have a good time and get everyone home. He was always the responsible one among his group of drunk mother fuckers. Probably why he drank shit beer, to make sure he could think straight when he had to usher the sheep home. 

Charlie stayed glued to his booth for 30 minutes and 52 seconds. He counted down the clock opposite the room. He could see it illuminated by the light of the DJ booth. Long enough to get his bearings. Long enough to control himself to make stand up and sulk around the booth instead. Really that’s what this was wasn't it ? sulking. 

Charlie tried to shake the thought from his head. He was almost successful until he felt another hand on his. Charlie looked up to see a woman with too blonde hair and too pink an outfit pulling at his hand.” Grumpy Gus! You’ve been sitting at this booth for hours. I think you need to enjoy yourself.” For a woman that could weigh no more than 120 pounds and be no taller than 5’2 she had surprising strength in her grip. She pulled Charlie from his booth. His safe haven and almost pulled him into the crowd. 

Charlie pushed back and tried to protest.” Ma’am please I don’t- I don’t.” He couldn’t get a word out and the woman was still holding his hand. A promise to keep him here. A promise to push him into the deep end.

She was adamant that Charlie enjoy himself and pulled him towards the crowd.” Don’t worry Hun I know a thing or two about a good time.” Her words were lost on Charlie has he sunk deeper. Bodies pressing up against his. The feeling of their clothes on his, the texture against his arms, his skin. He felt tainted. 

The lights filled his eyes and pounded his brain. One after another pink, blue, yellow, green, purple. God he hated purple so much. It was so bright it hurt to look at. But he couldn't stop looking. 

The music filled his ears. Coupled with the lights he couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were not his own. His thoughts were the thoughts of the bass, of the music, of the pounding in his head that wouldn’t go away. 

Charlie rapped his arm around his head and tried to yank free. The woman stopped in the middle of the floor. All eyes on him. The music, the lights, the people, the textures, the tiles, everything was watching. Charlie screamed. He screamed and screamed over the sound of the music trying to drown his thoughts. Tears poured down his face as he screamed. In his terror the woman dropped his hand and backed away. Enough for Charlie to clutch his stomach and sob. 

When he looked up the group of people surrounding him were staring. Staring too much with their eyes too bright. God everything was so bright. Charlie did the only rational thing he could do in that moment and ran. 

He pushed past sweaty bodies and terrible textures on terrible clothing to reach the door. Grabbing his coat. He knew where his coat was. It was hanging on the coat rack besides the door. A long one where people could put their belongings. 

In his rush he grabbed his coat noticing that it was more scratchy and woolly than he remembered and ran out the door. 

He chalked it up to sensitivity. 

\---- 

Once outside and about two blocks away Charlie breathed enough. Collecting his thoughts and trying to piece himself together. It was ok. He will be ok. Now he is out in the open where there are no sweaty people and terrible textures to hurt him. 

It took another block to realize the coat he had grabbed was indeed not his own but instead it was an orange parka that belonged to Kenny McCormick. Charlie almost felt guilty but in this need to feel better he held the parka tighter and breathed it in. 

It smelled overwhelming but it was all his favourite things. Kenny smelled like fresh dirt on a rainy day, the soft laundry soap smell from the craft section in Hobby Lobby, some kind of spice and mint that make Charlie’s mouth tingle, he smelled comfortable and that’s all Charlie could hope for at this moment. 

In his rush Charlie realized that he had Kenny’s wallet and dorm keys in the pocket of the parka, thankfully his phone was still attached to him. The only reasonable thing to do at this point was to get back to the dorm as fast as possible and pray to god the guys got too drunk to notice his absence. If they did notice they would think nothing of it. 

Charlie hailed a cab, quickly gave the directions and shoved his headphones in. He needed space, comfort in music was something he always found. Making sure it was low enough that he could hear his surroundings he sunk deeper into the parka. The comfort that he knew and loved from those times that Kenny hugged him. Those times when he desperately needed human touch. The parka was not as scratchy as parkas he had tried on in the past. Charlie could only assume that was because Kenny wore it like a second skin. It was comfortably worn to the point of just being worn. Ratted at the hems of the sleeves, patches dotted the front and back in places where Kenny had been hit, scratched or shot, the zipper was loose and the pockets filled with holes. 

But Kenny refused to wear anything else. Charlie understood the sentiment of clothing and did not press him. 

Soon Charlie was back at the entrance of his dorm, only to realize he had no cash in his wallet. Panicking only slightly he reached into Kenny’s hoping to find a five or a ten. 

A couple of ones and some change should do the trick, it wasn’t fancy but the man shook his head and bid Charlie a soft goodnight as he stepped out. 

He would repay Kenny later. Kenny would understand. 

\-----

It wasn’t a terrible walk to his dorm and when he entered he promptly collapsed against the door once it closed shut. Almost ten at night he knew he should start his routine, he would be upset if he didn’t. 

Bathroom, shower, teeth, then pills. Satisfied in himself and in some comfortable pajamas Charlie flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone. Some late night twitter scrolling would sort his head. But it was out of the corner of his eye he spotted the fucking orange parka. Sitting on his desk chair. Almost mocking him. 

He had put it there for safekeeping until Kenny got home. Return it to him, thank him, calm his worries about why he left. 

Before Charlie could even begin to convince himself that what he was thinking was a bad idea he was already standing up. He was already standing in front of the parka by the time the guilt caught up with him. He was picking up the orange fabric in his hands when he started sweating. 

It would be that bad. He convinced himself. Just a little one and done thing, I may never get the chance again. 

He could always wash it, and Kenny would never know. The thing was basically in shreds anyway. 

His mind made up, Charlie shucked the thing over his shoulders and slid his arms through. Imagining that Kenny was encasing him instead. That Kenny was standing beside him and his parka pressing up against his back, mouth ghosting over his neck. 

It made Charlie shivered and before he continued he made sure to lie down on the pillows, back propped against some pillows and pants thrown across the room. 

He was always unceremonious when it came to these kinds of things, but in this moment Charlie wanted to savour it. The feel of the wool scratching his skin, the edges catching his wrist and making him shiver, the end of the zipper pressing up against his chin and making him chuckle. It also made him so wet. 

With a jutter his hands travelled down his body, relishing in the material of the parka, moving across his legs before his right hand dipped below across his lips. He rubbed himself into his hand, trying to create an amount of friction that was pleasurable. He would never have a dick and truth he told he didn’t really want one (too much maintenance) but the downside was the amount of time it took to work himself up to a point where he could have a proper orgasm 

Rubbing himself could only get him so far so he pushed his lips to the side and ran a finger from his hole to his clit. Rubbing slow but firm circles he let out a shaky moan. Pushing his face into the parka he tried to mask his deep breathing. 

Oh this could get him real worked up. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but the scent of the parka only seemed to set him off more. He could feel himself gush against his hand and down a bit onto his sheets. No matter, he always washed them on Saturday. 

But if the scent of the parka could make Charlie gush it gave him an idea. Gathering his own slick onto his fingers he pushed a finger into himself. Slowly pumping. In and out. In and out. It wasn’t nearly enough and soon Charlie was adding a second finger, and soon after that a third. It served to work him up but only so much. 

“Oh Kenneth.” he let out breathlessly.

Shifting his hips he managed to reach that special spot within the correct angle. An angle that made him see stars every time he crooked his fingers upward. Charlie never was really satisfied after masturbating like this, but that's where his plan came into play. Using his left hand he brought the corner of the parka up to his nose and inhaled the scent. Dirt, cologne, cheap laundry detergent, a hint of the cinnamon candles Kenny kept in his room. It made Charlie lightheaded. 

It was like Kenny was surrounding him. It was too much and not enough at the same time. A string of moans and curses escaped his lips along with a moontra of kenny’s name. 

The motion of his fingers got harder, more intense, and with a few more gulps of kenny scented air he was cumming. He practically screamed Kenny’s name as he shook with the violence of five orgasms. His hips left the bed and shot up against the ceiling. Slick coming out of him in waves down across his legs and little on his back, making the parka wet. 

Charlie panted and when he came back to the reality of what he had done finally hit him. He blushed in mad fury and moved like hell to pull the parka off. He quickly wiped himself with some paper towels lying in his room and moved to put his pajama pants on. 

He dashed out of his room towards the laundry room and chucked the parka in. blindly throwing in some soap and softener, cranking it to twenty minutes and letting it run. With the evidence of the dead behind him Charlie sunk to his knees and pushed his back up against the washer. Rapping his arms around his knees he let out a sigh. 

Oh he had it bad. 

\------- 

Kenny let out a surprised chuckle as he watched Charlie rush into the laundry room. Hiding himself around the corner of the dorms. 

He had excused himself from the club wanting to make sure that Charlie was ok after Kenny noticed he mysteriously disappeared. 

He had arrived in the dorm ready to knock on Charlie's dorm when the sound of breathless moans were unmistakably heard. Along with the sound of Charlie calling Kenny’s name. 

It was practically confirmed when Kenny watched Charlie rush to the laundry room to wash his parka. 

It made Kenny undeniably hard. 

Charlie had it bad but Kenny had it much much worse.


End file.
